Whispered Solace
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: A post-ep/missing scene from the season 5 opener "Rio." **DuCaine**


**Disclaimer:** They're not mine -don't sue- I'm just a lowly college student.

**A/N 1: **Hey gang, back with another post-ep/missing scene (I hope ya'll aren't getting sick of these) from the Season 5 opener "Rio." Hope you like it -it popped into my head last weekend after the ep ran on A&E. :)

_

* * *

_The lab was quiet, grave-shift having never been as 'chatty' as their morning counterparts. Two of which, remained within the lab, one tying up loose ends on a case and the other avoiding the inevitable. Sighing, the blonde locked up the last of her notes and walked out of the ballistics lab. Walking through the semi-darkened halls, the glass appearing almost eerie without their usual backlight of sun, Calleigh noticed Horatio had yet to leave and silently made her way up the stairs to his office.

A soft rap against his door brought Horatio out of his thoughts. His blue eyes meeting green as Calleigh slipped inside, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. He nodded, watching as she closed and locked the door; then took a seat across from him. "You're here late ma'am," he observed.

"Just tyin' up loose ends," she replied, adding, "I've got tomorrow off -I'll be fine by next shift." When he didn't respond, she took a few moments to look him over, not at all surprised by the exhaustion and pain clouding his gaze. Her next words were quiet, barely louder than a whisper. "It's you I'm worried about."

The redhead gave a weak chuckle, "I'm fine."

Calleigh smirked, tagging his gaze. "Now where have I heard that before?"

"Sweetheart, I promise you, I'm fine." The blonde nodded, her left hand slipping into the pocket of her white slacks; reappearing with Horatio's badge between her fingers.

"Really," she quipped, dropping the badge onto his desk. "Then how come I'm still holdin' onto this?" Another brief silence drifted between them, Horatio's eyes darkening as he recalled the past few days. The blonde sighed, lacing her fingers together and dropped them into her lap. "You killed him, didn't you?"

Horatio exhaled slowly, not immediately meeting her gaze. His voice was low, strained; only confirming her suspicions. "Why do you say that?"

"The look in your eyes," she stated. "The pain, darkness . . . emptiness. It's the same look you get whenever you talk about your father." Again she paused, his cobalt eyes piercing hers; both knowing Horatio's father was always a touchy subject. "What happened down there?"

He shook his head, his gaze once again leaving hers and his mouth forming a hard line. "Nothing we couldn't handle." Calleigh's mind flashed back, remembering her brief call to him about Eric; quickly putting two and two together. "Eric went after Riaz . . . _if I hadn't called you_. . ."

"Then Marisol _and_ Eric would be dead." Horatio stated, cutting her off mid-sentence. She sighed following that revelation, gracefully rising to her feet and walking to the left facing window; watching the muted movement below. When she spoke, her voice was no louder than a whisper,

"Not to mention Raymond." She heard his almost inaudible intake of breath, adding, "Why else would Yelina be back?"

Feeling the heat of his body, she swallowed subtlety as he invaded her personal space –his breath warm against the back of her neck. "How long have you known?"

"Does it matter?" she countered, turning to face him as he flicked the switch for the blinds. "This time Ray's really dead, and he almost cost you your nephew." Their bodies only inches apart, Calleigh held her ground at her next words, "_Which begs the question_, what are you more upset about? Loosin' Marisol, and having to kill Riaz because of a corrupt system? Or loosin' your brother, _again_ because he couldn't let go of his demons?"

Their eyes locked, stormy and conflicted blue, piercing into concerned and knowing green. Slowly, Horatio raised his left hand to her cheek, caressing her jaw line and watched as her lids fluttered shut. A beat later, his lips brushed the skin just above her left eyebrow, the kiss soft and gentle. "Thank you," he whispered, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her into his body. The blonde exhaled softly, her chin coming to rest against his shoulder.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Horatio."

Instinctively, his arms tightened around her –accepting the solace she offered. Feeling safe enough to finally grieve . . . for both his wife and brother. He sighed, the breath shaky, a lone tear making its way down his cheek and buried his face into her hair.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N 2: **Love/Hate? Y'all know the drill. :)

*I've got a few fics I'm working on, though my muse has been a little temperamental lately. That said, hopefully I'll be able to get a few of them done and posted before I start classes again on the 31st.


End file.
